


Opposites Attract

by wavesofdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Barista Castiel, Barista Gabriel, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sam at Stanford, Sassy Castiel, Shy Castiel, Surfer Dean, barista anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesofdestiel/pseuds/wavesofdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, an avid surfer crosses paths with Cas, a shy bookworm; the two could not be more different and yet in the same way they complete each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waves

Sunny, high waves, warm sea. Perfect.

These were Dean's favourite kind of days. He tread quickly on the sand, making his way toward the sea, his board wedged under his arm. Dean loved nothing more than when he was on the sea, when he was riding the waves, the water engulfing him. The waves were strong today, compared to most, Deans board sloping easily up and down with every curve of a wave. Little did Dean know that from the privacy of a small, family-run cafe a man sat gazing at him dreamily. The way Dean manipulated the waves was almost hypnotic and the smoothness of his movements as he surfaced the waves made the man smile.

This man was Castiel Novak.

Cas was taking a short break, he'd positioned himself at a table that looked directly out on to the sea; he was stirring a mug of coffee lazily with one hand, while the other propped up his chin. Dean was not the only surfer on the sea, there were many people out today, probably around thirty but for some reason he was the only one Castiel felt inclined to watch. Dean navigated the waves with ease- it was like he was born to surf.  
-

"Cas?"

He broke his gaze and turned around, his colleague, Anna, smiled at him.

"Daydreaming?" She asked him.

Cas' cheeks tinged pink, he laughed nervously.

"Yeah.."

"Well, time to get back to reality. Customers."

Anna smiled fondly at Castiel before returning behind the till. Cas finished his coffee before joining her. He pulled his black apron from the hanger and tied it round his waist, attaching his small name tag and prepared himself for a long day.

-

It was late afternoon, Cas was slouched behind the till, book in hand, flicking through the pages. There was currently no one in the cafe so Castiel could afford to lose himself in another story. He was so engrossed in his book that he did not realise when the little bell by the entrance of the cafe sounded.

"Cas,"

Anna elbowed his side.

"We have a customer."

Cas set his book down and looked up, his eyes widened when he saw who the customer was. The surfer. He had to force himself to stop staring at the man and actually take his  
order. He gulped nervously and tried to compose himself as the man approached the till.

"C-can I help you?"

Cas met the mans eyes, they were so vibrant, a lively green. The man smiled and in that moment it was like Cas' world became a little brighter.

"I'll take a coffee. One sugar please."

He smiled again, flashing his teeth. Cas nodded and stammered out the price due.

"Nice place you got here."

The man commented as he handed Cas the money.

"Thank you. Its my brother, Gabriel's."

Cas managed a smile, he could feel his cheeks reddening. The man directed his attention to another part of the cafe, leaning back against one of the tables as he did so, giving Castiel a perfect view. He was wearing a wet suit and the material was clinging very close to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Cas could make out the toned, muscular shape of the man's body- the soft curvature of his back, the broadness of his shoulders.

"Done."

Anna passed the coffee to Cas, raising her eyebrows at him as she followed his line of sight. Cas coughed quietly for the man's attention. He faced him again, the coffee shook in Cas' hands as he passed it to him, his fingers slipping and the hot liquid spilled all over the man.

Shit.

"Oh sugar, Im so sorry."

Cas grabbed a few napkins from the nearest table and began dabbing the man frantically.

"Dude, dude it's okay."

He laughed but Cas continued dabbing and patting him, avoiding eye contact at all costs, mumbling apologies.

"No really, I should of been more careful. I apologise-?"

"Dean."

"I apologize Dean."

Deans eyes fell to Castiel's name tag, his hand landing on his shoulder.

"Cas, dude, seriously it's fine, I promise. Not like I can get any wetter!" He joked.

Cas looked up, realising Dean had figured out his name. He looked straight into the lively green eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...Okay, wait here and I'll make you a new coffee and this time I won't get you covered in it."

Cas took the damp napkins, throwing them in the bin as he walked back behind the till. He lifted the money Dean had given to him and reached over the counter.

"Here, take this, it's on the house."

Dean shook his head.

"Nu-uh, no way, You don't need to do that"

He said as he lifted his hands stepping away from Cas' streched out arm. Castiel was unsure of what to do, most customers would have happily taken the money but then again, Dean wasn't just any customer. He placed the money on the counter before rushing off to make Deans coffee. He hurried back, the hot cup in his hands, sitting it on the till next to the change. Dean lifted the drink, but neglected the money. Cas frowned, Dean grinned.

"I'll see you around Cas."

He turned round heading towards the door.

"Okay..." Cas mumbled in a breathless kind of way.

As Dean left through the door a man entered, checking Dean out as he walked away toward the beach.

"Nice....Cassy, you're good at picking the hot ones out, I must say."  
He swaggered toward Cas, poking his nose as he stood next to him.

"You've gone all red."  
He patted Castiel's cheek.

Cas sighed.

"Gabriel, could you be any louder?"

"Probably! By the way, he has a _great_ ass. Get in there Cassy!"

Gabe shouted, a grin flashing on his face as he slung his apron round his neck.

"Really?"

Cas held back a smile as he watched his brother.

"Damn right really!"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"He's just a surfer Gabe..." He muttered but he knew damn well Dean was not 'just a surfer'.

 

Dean was in an entirely different league.


	2. For me, It's you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are cheesy and cliche, we know but c'mon you gotta admit its pretty adorable.

Castiel pushed the key into the lock on the cafe door and twisted it.

Locked.

He slipped the key into his pocket and sighed. Cas stood for a moment and looked across at the beach; the sun was setting and the beach had a warm glow to it. There were a few people walking on the beach: either couples hand in hand or dog walkers. Cas watched one couple running from the tide and falling lazily into the sand; he felt a twang in his chest, a sudden absence filled him an emptiness that he never knew existed. He shook the feelings away and turned around, heading to the back of the building. 

His apartment was on the second floor, a small set of stairs at the back of the cafe that led to his apartment door.

Once inside, Castiel sat down heavily on his sofa, he let out a long heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around himself, he used to love his apartment- it was small and quaint but had everything he needed and wanted; but now when he looked at it, it seemed lifeless, like a broken shell. 

He walked over to his small kitchen and boiled some water to make himself a coffee.

He used to love being alone, he'd never minded his own company. From when he was little he was always happy to sit quietly and read a book or go outside in the garden and watch the bees or sit under a tree; but now, now he felt lonely. He had been feeling like this a lot lately, a wave of jealousy flooding over him when he saw a happy couple, hand in hand.

Castiel only had one person he felt he could truly rely on, his brother- Gabe. He'd practically raised Cas, always made sure he was okay and that he had every thing he needed; but even Gabe didn't quite understand. Gabriel had countless friends and was always being invited to parties and events, Cas wasn't like him. He'd never had many friends and spent most of his nights alone in his apartment curled up reading a book or watching the TV.

He sighed and began stirring his coffee aimlessly. 

Cas only been in a relationship once before, when he was fourteen, in high school. It had been a difficult relationship from the beginning, mainly because of the fact that it had to be kept secret.

Castiel had always known that he was gay.

He remembered when he was younger and went to school dances. He remembered how he used to wish he could be with one of the boys, but instead had to awkwardly hold a girls hand, and she'd blush and smile at him and giggle in that high-pitched, annoying way. Cas would just smile, and pretend he was enjoying himself when in reality he'd loathed every second.

For Cas, high school brought to the surface mixed memories. He'd met some amazing people- people who made him feel accepted and special; but at the same time he'd crossed paths with people who seemed to think it was their mission to make him feel like dirt every-single-day.

High school was where Cas met Balthazar.

Balthazar was Castiel's first boyfriend, or at least, his first serious one. He sat next to him in several classes and they soon became good friends. Balthazar was the complete opposite to Cas: outgoing, witty and flamboyant - Cas had always been shy and reserved.

Balthazar was almost confident expressing his sexuality, despite the fact that he faced some prejudice for it, and it was the very reason that Cas decided to 'come out.' Balthazar had been incredibly supportive and soon their avid friendship blossomed into something more.

Castiel smiled as he remembered their first kiss: they were both outside, under a tree 'studying' during a break; the kiss was quick, barely lasting a few seconds but Cas remembered it well. Balthazar had leaned in and closed his eyes and Cas did the same, when their lips met for those brief few moment Cas felt like electricity was buzzing through him- he'd never felt so happy.

The memories that followed after were not once Cas enjoyed remembering.

They were together for five months.

They shared a few more kisses together among other things, but never 'all the way.'

And then it all came to an end.

Cas didn't remember how his Mom found out. But she did. He recalled how he'd come from school, dumped his bag down and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water; his Mom was in there and when he came in she turned and stared at him.

'Castiel Novak, I need to speak with you.'

Every word was said so definitively and her tone was low and gravelly. Cas had said nothing.

'What does the bible say about homosexuals?' she had addressed him.

'It's an abomination.' Cas could barely utter the words as he realized the magnitude of the situation.

'Yes, Castiel. It's an _abomination._ You understand that?'

'Yes.'

'And you know where homosexuals go?' She had spoken like being gay made you into some kind of alien.

'Hell.' Cas had mumbled.

'Correct. So if you know this, Castiel. Why have I heard that you are in a relationship with...another _boy?_ ' she'd spat the words out in a repulsive way.

Castiel had said nothing. The next day he broke up with Balthazar, he hadn't even given him a proper reason, just said things had gotten 'complicated.' A year later his mother and father were killed in a car accident. Gabriel took custody of Cas, leaving their two older brothers Michael and Luke behind- they'd barely spoken with them since.

Cas stared down at his coffee, he wasn't thirsty anymore, he poured it down the sink.

He walked over to his bed, and lay down on it. He scooted over to the right side, and imagined briefly that there could be someone on the left, and he could turn over and hold them, kiss them, cuddle them. But there was no one. Castiel closed his eyes and thought, then he remembered, those brilliant green eyes.

Dean.

 


	3. A date.

  
  


Cas started promptly the next day; he quickly arranged the cafe, making sure that everything was in it's place. Today was his early shift- meaning he began earlier and therefore finished earlier, basically, he had the afternoon off. Gabe was also working in the cafe today which meant there would be lots of laughs.

 

Cas switched the sign on the door to 'open,' before taking his black apron and tying it round himself, as he was doing so, Gabriel walked through the door.

 

"Good morning Castiel!" He exclaimed, enveloping Castiel in a warm hug. "How are you today?" he asked as he pulled on his apron.

 

"I'm fine thanks," Cas replied.

 

"Seen that surfer dude with the hot ass recently?" Gabe asked, smirking at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes and gave Gabriel a reprimanding look, "no Gabe."

"What a shame," Gabe winked at Castiel, before turning his attention to one of the coffee machines.

 

___

 

Two hours went by, both Cas and Gabe had served a good handful of customers, but the customer who Cas sorely wished to serve (in more ways than one,) was yet to enter their little cafe.

 

Cas almost lost hope, he was halfheartedly drying a coffee mug when the little bell sounded; Cas turned eagerly.

 

It was only Anna.

 

Cas made what he believed to be an inaudible sigh.

 

"Someone's happy to see me!" Anna exclaimed, laughing.

 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and blushed a little in embarrassment before turning back to the coffee mug.

 

He decided to ignore the little tinging sound the bell made from that point on wards, and instead he distracted himself by either helping to clean up used mugs or reading a few pages of his book.

 

"Coffee, one sugar please."

 

Cas recognized the voice immediately, his eyes shot up.

 

Dean stood there, except this time he was not in a wet-suit; he was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt- revealing a strip of tanned skin, and khaki shorts with flip-flops; Cas bit his lip.

 

Dean noticed Cas and smiled, "hey....Cas isn't it?" he addressed him.

 

Cas fumbled for words, "y-yeah, that's right," he laughed nervously.

 

"So, err- you got anything planned this afternoon?" Dean asked, raising his brows.

 

"Me? Erm, I...well, I think...er-"

 

"No, he's hasn't actually, he has the afternoon off." Gabriel chipped in, smirking at Cas.

 

"Oh, that's great then. I was gonna ask if you want come down to the beach with me later?"

 

Cas was mute for a moment. "Well...I don't really like the sea but-"

 

"Sure he'll go!" Gabe clapped Castiel on the back and smiled, "he's just a little shy, aren't you Cassy?" Gabriel squeezed Cas' cheeks jokingly and laughed at Castiel's bemused expression.

 

"Right, so I'll come back here in like two hours, okay?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Cas replied with a small nod before looking quickly down. Dean smiled, picked up his coffee and headed out the door. Gabriel was laughing into his hand, "your face! You should've seen your face! Picture perfect..." Gabriel chuckled.

 

Castiel's cheeks were bright pink, he was just beginning to register the events had just occurred and the enormity of what had just happened dawned on him. "He asked me on a date...he actually asked me on a date..." Cas gasped.

 

___

 

It was one o'clock and Cas had finished his shift, finally. He ran up to his small apartment and scanned his closet for something appropriate to wear. What do you wear on a date? If he was going in the sea then he should probably wear shorts, so he picked up a pair of jean shorts that ended at the knees. He didn't usually wear shorts, and from the state of them Cas imagined they were hand-me-downs; but they'd have to do. 

 

He settled for a loose grey t-shirt for his top half and found an old pair of flip flops for his feet. He looked in the mirror and smiled slightly, he didn't look that bad, in fact, he actually looked okay. He roughed up his hair a little and then went back down to the cafe. 

 

 

Dean would be here any minute now, Cas clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. What if he said something wrong? What if Dean didn't like him? 

 

"Hey, loosen up bud." Anna chuckled, resting a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas sighed and took a deep breath in. 

 

He'd be okay. 

 

And just as he began to collect himself Dean only went and strutted right through the cafe door, he smiled at Cas. 

 

"You good to go?" He asked. 

 

"Y-yeah." Cas managed, "see ya." He turned to Gabe and Anna, Anna smiled and mouthed 'good luck;' Gabe winked. 

 

Cas walked from behind the counter and followed Dean out the shop, smiling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We will try and upload a chapter every 1-2 weeks. We really hope you enjoy it, please leave comments and tell us what you think. - Emily + Clara


End file.
